Aqua Terrarium
by takanashi ageha
Summary: Isogai tahu sekarang, bahwa warna merah di tengah birunya perairan ternyata bukanlah hal yang buruk. Didedikasikan untuk event #KARUISOWEEEEEK


_Sinar matahari menembus batas air, membiaskan cahayanya di tengah birunya laut._

 _Menampakkan pesona yang tidak akan pernah dilihat di permukaan tempat kedua kakimu berpijak._

 _Namun dibalik segala pesona itu, aku tetap tidak dapat menemukannya._

 _Entah apa yang kucari._

 ** _plasshh!_**

"Hai," Maehara menyambut dari atas kapal. "Sudah menemukannya?"

Isogai menggeleng pelan, membuka kacamata selamnya. "...Belum."

Yang di atas kapal hanya bisa menghela napas. "Kau sudah hampir satu jam di sini, lebih baik kau keluar sekarang, ini masih bulan April, lho, bagaimana kalau kau jadi masuk angin? Hei, Yuuma, kau mendengarkanku tidak? Hei!" Maehara berteriak, mencoba memanggil Isogai kembali, namun apa daya jika dirinya sudah terlanjur kembali ke dalam laut.

"Yuuma! Jangan terlalu lama, sudah saatnya masuk sekolah, lho!"

Hening.

Maehara menatap laut biru di bawahnya, menemukan bayangan wajahnya sendiri yang terpantul di permukaan air.

"Ya sudahlah."

* * *

 **Aqua Terrarium**

 _Assassination Classroom (c) Yusei Matsui_

 _Warning : Apapun kesalahan yang mungkin tidak daku sadari sepanjang fic ini, mohon dimaafkan._

 _Dann, eniwei, kembali lagi fic ini daku dedikasikan untuk event #KARUISOWEEEEEK sebagai entry kedua!_

 _Prompts :_ _ **Merah**_ _dan_ _ **Renang**_ _(yang sedikit dipaksakan karena ini harusnya nyelem bukan renang :'D)_

 _"Karena daku tahu fic ini tidaklah sesempurna buatan tangan Dewa."_

* * *

"Sial, gara-gara kau aku jadi ikut-ikutan terlambat hari ini," Maehara bersungut, menjatuhkan dirinya ke atas bangkunya.

"Hm?" Isogai menoleh. "Memangnya apa salahku?"

Tangan Maehara menggebrak meja. "Banyak, Yuuma, kau sudah membuatku terlambat hari ini, dan lagi kenapa pula aku harus ikut-ikutan menemanimu ke tengah laut?"

"Roti hari ini juga enak~"

"Kau mendengarkanku tidak, sih?!" Maehara berdecak kesal. "Cih, aku kaget seorang Isogai Yuuma yang terlalu normal dan tidak pernah tertarik dengan apapun ini tiba-tiba bisa bilang mau menyelam."

"Haah?" Isogai menoleh kembali, menatap sahabatnya dengan penuh keheranan. "Kau tau kita tinggal dimana, Hii-kun?"

"Hah? Uchiura?"

"Yak, dan kita terkenal dengan apanya, Hii-kun?"

"...Pinggiran laut?" Kedua alis Maehara bertaut, entah jawabannya tadi bersifat ejekan atau komplimen.

"Tepat sekali!" Isogai mengacungkan jempolnya di hadapan Maehara. "Laut itu indah, Hii-kun, lagipula apa gunanya kau tinggal di sini jika tidak melihat keindahannya yang berada di bawah laut?"

"Aku sudah muak dengan laut, Yuuma, untuk orang lain yang tinggal di kota besar mungkin menganggap laut itu indah, tapi untuk kita-kita yang sejak lahir sudah berdampingan dengan laut, uh, aku bosan melihatnya setiap hari."

"Bagaimana kalau akuarium? Ini tidak akan membosankan, kan?" Isogai menunjukkan pamflet tempat wisata akuarium yang terletak di dekat kotanya.

"Itu juga sama saja, Yuuma, hanya laut versi air tawar dan diperkecil dengan batasan kaca, lagipula akuarium di kota ini juga tidak ada menariknya sama sekali," kepalanya dijatuhkan ke atas topangan tangan.

"Kalau begitu, ayo ke Tokyo!" Isogai langsung berdiri dengan semangat, mengabaikan kursinya yang jatuh menimbulkan keributan di belakangnya. "Di kota besar seperti Tokyo pasti akuariumnya menarik!"

"Haaaahh?!" Maehara melongo. "Tokyo?! Itu jauh sekali, Yuuma! Lagipula kau itu kenapa sih?"

Isogai terdiam. "Aku hanya ingin mencari keindahan di dalam perairan."

"Perairan? Kau mandi pun juga ada genangan air, anggap saja itu akuarium tanpa ikan."

"Mana bisa, Hii-kun! Sensasinya beda!"

Hening.

"Ayo, Hii-kun," Isogai kembali berbicara. "Kita ke Tokyo—"

"Tidak, tidak, tidak, Yuuma, tidak," Maehara melambaikan kedua tangannya. "Mungkin kau salah orang kalau kau mengajakku ke tempat yang jauh seperti Tokyo."

"Kenapa tidak ke kota lain yang lebih dekat saja sih? Kalau begitu kan aku jadi lebih mau ikut."

"Tidak bisa, Hii-kun, aku sudah seperti dipanggil untuk ke Tokyo oleh Dewa Laut."

Maehara menghela napas. "Imajinasimu sudah kemana-mana Yuuma. Dan kalau kau memang mau ke Tokyo, pergilah sendiri, jangan ajak-ajak aku."

* * *

"Aku pulang."

"Yuuma sudah pulang," suara ibunya menyambut kepulangan Isogai.

"Ibu? Bajumu rapi sekali, Ibu mau pergi kemana?"

"Tidak, aku baru saja pulang."

"Darimana?" Isogai melepas sepatunya.

"Tokyo."

Detik itu juga tas sekolah yang tergantung di bahu Isogai langsung terjatuh dramatis menghantam lantai.

"TOKYO?!"

"Ssh! Pelankan suaramu, Yuuma," kedua tangannya menutup telinga.

"Kok bisa?! Kenapa Ibu tidak mengajakku?!"

"Haah? Kau kan sekolah, Yuuma, masa kau mau bolos hanya karena ke Tokyo? Apa kata gurumu nanti?"

"Tapi, tapi, Yokkun—" Jari Isogai menunjuk adiknya yang berada di sebelah ibunya. "—Tapi Yokkun ikut!"

"Jam pulang sekolahku duluan, Yuuma, makanya jangan jadi anak SMA, kau jadi tidak bisa merasakan asiknya pergi ke Tokyo," lidah dijulurkan.

"Diam, kau, Yokkun," mata Isogai menatap adiknya tajam. "Aku mau ke kamar."

"Tunggu, Yuuma."

Langkahnya terhenti.

"Aku bawakan kau puding dari Tokyo, lho," tangan adiknya menyodorkan _cup_ puding. "Kau suka puding, kan?"

Isogai menatapnya sejenak, kemudian langsung menyambar puding yang diberikan. "Trims."

"...Kenapa sih dia?"

Ibunya tertawa kecil. "Tak apa, sebentar lagi juga _mood_ nya kembali."

* * *

 ** _brukk!_**

"Tumben kau mengerjakan PRmu disini."

"Aku mau mengerjakannya sambil menonton TV, ada _anime_ baru yang tayang malam ini," Isogai mengambil posisi duduk, membereskan buku-buku pelajaran yang dilemparnya tadi.

"Eh?"

"Kenapa?"

"Ini apa?" Tangan Isogai mengangkat sebuah kertas.

"Oh, itu brosur tempat wisata akuarium yang di Tokyo, katanya baru saja dibuka akuarium baru, entahlah, aku tidak begitu tertarik."

Mata Isogai menelurusuri brosur tersebut.

 _Ini dia!_

"Yu–Yuuma?!" adiknya menatap Isogai kaget ketika melihat kakaknya yang tiba-tiba kembali membereskan buku-bukunya.

"Aku mau mengerjakan ini di kamar saja."

"Lho? Katanya kau mau nonton _anime_ baru?"

"Tolong direkam saja, aku bisa menontonnya besok," kakinya berlari meninggalkan ruang tengah menuju lantai atas.

* * *

Tangan Isogai menumpahkan seluruh isi celengannya.

Jumlahnya cukup banyak.

"Mungkin ini cukup untuk ongkos kereta pulang pergi dan tiket masuk akuarium," Isogai menggumam, kemudian mengambil dompet dari dalam tasnya. "Tambah uang yang ada di dompet—Bagus! Ini terlalu cukup!" Bibirnya membentuk senyum lebar.

"Besok aku ke Tokyo!"

* * *

"Aku berangkat, ya!" Isogai berdiri mantap di hadapan pintu, siap menjalankan misinya hari ini.

"Eh? Kau sudah mau berangkat?"

"Oh, iya, Yokkun! Aku pinjam ini, ya!" tangannya melambai-lambaikan brosur yang ditemukannya semalam.

"Aku berangkat!"

"Yuuma kok tumben berangkatnya pagi-pagi sekali?"

"Mungkin hari ini dia mau pergi menyelam dulu," ibu Isogai meletakkan roti panggang ke atas piring. "Makanlah, ini sarapanmu."

"Ehh? Tapi itu aneh, Ibu,"

Isogai berlari, mengambil jalanan yang jarang ia tempuh.

Bukan ke arah laut, bukan juga ke arah sekolah.

"Sekalipun dia pergi menyelam, kan, pasti bangunnya selalu terlambat."

Tangan Isogai merogoh kantung celananya, mencari-cari ponselnya untuk mengabari Maehara.

 _"Hii-kun, aku izin absen ya hari ini, kau berangkat sendiri saja."_

Ponsel Isogai kembali bergetar.

" _Kau sakit, Yuuma? Makanya sudah kubilang, kan, jangan kelamaan menyelam pagi-pagi."_

 _"Ahahaha, maafkan aku, Hii-kun. Aku pinjam catatan nanti, ya?_ _"_

 _"Ehh? Baiklah, baiklah. Jangan mati dulu, ya, orang paling sialan sedunia."_

Isogai tersenyum sambil menutup ponselnya.

"Aku tidak akan mati, kok, hanya pergi ke Tokyo saja."

Stasiun yang berada di kotanya sudah berada di hadapan mata.

"Aku akan mendatangimu, Tokyo!"

* * *

Isogai melongo sendiri melihat pemandangan akuarium yang besar.

"Ini... Ini akuarium Tokyo!" Isogai membuka ponselnya, mengambil beberapa foto.

"Hii-kun harus melihat ini."

Mata Isogai langsung tertuju pada kerumunan di hadapannya ketika hendak mengambil satu foto lagi.

"Eh.. Itu.. Akuarium utama, ya?" Isogai mengecek kembali brosur dan petanya. Ada jadwal pemberian makan ikan di akuarium utama di jam itu.

Isogai melangkah menuju kerumunan, berusaha masuk ke barisan paling depan.

"Lihat, tuh, ikannya mau dikasih makan," matanya melirik seorang ibu yang menunjuk akuarium pada anaknya.

Pandangan Isogai kembali pada akuarium besar di hadapannya.

 _Biru._

 _Ini beda dengan yang biasa kulihat di dalam laut._

Beberapa penyelam tampak telah mencapai dasar akuarium.

Namun pandangan Isogai terhalang.

Matanya menemukan sesosok penyelam yang berada tepat di hadapannya.

Warna rambutnya bukanlah sesuatu yang biasa Isogai lihat ditengah birunya perairan.

Merah.

Iris madunya bertemu pandang dengan iris merkuri milik orang itu.

Rasanya bibir orang itu sedikit menunjukkan senyum, meski tidak terlalu nampak.

Isogai mundur sejenak.

 _Ada apa dengan orang ini?_

Jari telunjuknya menunjuk Isogai, kemudian mengarah ke atas, sambil pandangan matanya juga ikut ke atas.

 _Oh. Orang itu memintaku ke atas._

Isogai segera berlari keluar dari kerumunan, ke arah lantai atas di mana para penyelam itu masuk ke akuarium.

 _Maafkan aku, Ibu._

 _Mungkin aku terlalu sering meremehkan sinetron cinta-cintaan pertama yang picisan itu._

 _Tapi sekarang aku tahu rasanya._

 _Bertemu dengan warna merah itu, seakan bertemu dengan cinta pertama._

Tangan Isogai membuka ruangan.

"Oh? Kau ternyata paham maksud kodeku, ya? Silahkan masuk."

* * *

"Minumlah, hati-hati jangan sampai tumpah ke dalam akuarium," tangan pemuda itu menyodorkan segelas teh hangat.

"Terimakasih."

"Aah, syukurlah kau paham dengan yang tadi, kalau tidak aku tidak akan tahu lagi mau ditaruh dimana wajahku," tangannya mengambil handuk, melingkarkannya dibalik pundaknya.

"Kenapa..." Isogai angkat bicara. "Kenapa kau memanggilku?"

"Eh?" Matanya menatap Isogai.

"Mungkin aku sedikit tertarik padamu."

 _Haaahh?_ Isogai hampir saja menjatuhkan gelasnya.

"Omong-omong, seragam itu—"

"Oh, ini, ahaha, aku dari Uchiura, Kota Numazu."

"Numazu? Bukannya itu ada di Shizuoka? Kau ternyata jauh-jauh ke Tokyo, ya, kau tidak sekolah hari ini?"

Isogai tertawa kecil. "Ah, aku lupa. Isogai Yuuma, aku kelas dua SMA."

"Akabane Karma, senang bertemu denganmu, ternyata kita seumuran, ya," tangannya menyambut tangan Isogai.

"Kau kenapa bisa ke sini?"

"Hm?" Isogai menatap Akabane. "Aku.. aku ingin mencari sesuatu di dalam perairan, tapi aku tidak menemukannya di dalam laut dekat rumahku, jadi kupikir... Aku bisa menemukannya di sini."

"Entah apa yang kucari, aku tidak tahu."

Iris merkurinya menatap Isogai.

"Padahal aku ingin coba menyelam di laut."

"Apa?"

"Tapi laut yang dekat-dekat sini sudah pasti tidak menarik, sih."

"Kalau begitu, kapan-kapan datanglah ke tempatku, mungkin kau tertarik," Isogai memberi saran.

Bibir Akabane membentuk senyum.

"Aku _pasti_ akan ke sana, kok."

"Benarkah?! Nanti kita menyelam bareng, ya! Ada banyak hal yang ingin kutunjukkan di dalam laut sana!" Isogai membalas dengan penuh semangat.

Ternyata bertemu orang ini tidaklah salah.

"Hahaha, dari caramu melihat akuarium tadi saja sudah membuatku tertarik padamu," Akabane tertawa.

Syukurlah Isogai nekat pergi ke Tokyo.

"Omong-omong, Isogai-kun, kau ingin coba menyelam di sini?"

"Boleh?"

"Boleh, kok," Akabane berjalan menuju peralatan menyelam. "Kau ingin mencari sesuatu itu kan? Jangan sia-siakan waktu dan biayamu ke sini,"

"Eh?"

Tangannya menyodorkan peralatan selam. "Kau mau tidak?"

Mata Isogai berbinar, senyum lebarnya sudah tidak bisa ditahan kembali.

"Iya!"

* * *

 **End**

 **Coretan Author :**

 **HAI! KANGEN KAN SAMA GUE KANGEN KAN—*ditelen ikan paus***

 **Hohoho, baiklah sebelum event karuiso ini berakhir, daku memberikan satu entry lagi yang ceritanya lebih so sweet ketimbang sebelumnya (?)**

 **Ada yang nonton love live sunshine disinii? Ini ficnya inspirasi dari lagu Aqours yang Koi ni Naritai Aquarium lhoo #siapayangnanya (itu kota tempat tinggalnya Isogai Maehara juga diambil dari anime itu, daku males survey tempat di Google sih :'D)**

 **Oh, kalian pasti tau apa yang daku bayangin tentang akuariumnya, hahaha, daku gatau akuarium Jepang modelnya gimana jadi bayangin aja Sea World udah gausah repot-repot #maksa**

 **Eh bener kan Sea World ada acara ngasih makan ikannya? Ini kalo salah daku bingung mau taro muka kemana takut ceming :'D**

 **Hahaha maaf yaa prompt renangnya gagal, harusnya nyelem sih bukan renang -_-"**

 **AAH HARU-CHAN MANA HARU-CHAN MAKASIH YA NAK UDAH MAU NGELADENIN GUE YANG TIBA-TIBA NGERECOKIN GUE SAYANG LU GUE SAYANG LUUU *nangis terharu***

 **Dan yaa, sekianlah dari Age, reviewnya buat yang mau komentar bolehh~**

 **Terimakasih kembali!**

 **-t.a**


End file.
